


An Office Romance

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan Teaching AU</p>
<p>There's a new Science teacher at the school and Emma can't help but be drawn to the mysterious man that works just upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Particular Monday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying this out and I'm really hoping it'll be okay so bare with me. I'm not especially good at writing really long chapters but I love reading them so the plan is to write long chapters but we'll see how that turns out.

Before that one particular Monday, Emma had started every day off in exactly the same way. 

Emma would wake up and pull on her smartest clothes, rake up her hair into her signature ponytail and run out of the door. She would drive in her bug and pick up a coffee from Granny’s on the way to the school where she worked. She would run through the empty corridors to A block, the section that covered all core subjects, and she would climb 2 flights of stairs to her classroom. She would unlock the door, fumbling around with her numerous keys as she did so, and push her way in to the room. She would lay down her coffee on her cluttered desk and begin to organise everything she would need for the day. And everything would be planned and organised to the tee.

But on that one particular Monday Emma’s routine was thrown completely out of the window. 

She woke up at 6.30am with her alarm just as she did every day and dragged herself out of bed. She fumbled her way to her dresser and scowled at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on a tight blue dress that stopped just below the knee and pulled on a thick black cardigan on to cover her arms. She forced a brush through her hair until it was presentable and raked it up into a ponytail and pulled out short strands of hair to frame her face. She grabbed an apple which she ate as she walked out to her car and drove out of her driveway. She sped slightly along the roads to Granny’s and picked up her coffee as she always did but it was when she reached the school that everything was thrown off course. 

Emma began to run up the stairs two at a time barely stumbling despite the height of her black heels and she was just about to unlock the door to her classroom when someone called out to her. 

“Hello?” There was that one particular word on that one particular Monday that changed everything.

The voice was thick, slow and drawn out with a hint of an Irish accent pulling at the words as they drifted through the air towards Emma. 

She turned around slowly to find the source of the voice and saw a strange man standing at the doorway to the stairs. He had jet black hair and a stubbly beard covering his chin. He wore a dark blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and drew Emma’s attention nicely to his toned arms.

“Like what you see love?” Emma’s eyes snapped back up to meet his before they could wander any lower as he spoke again. He chuckled at the sight of her alarmed expression “I’m just starting teaching here and I was looking for my classroom.” 

Emma cleared her throat, shifting uncharacteristically nervously on her feet. “Yeah, I can take you wherever you need to go. Which room is it?”

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and read off of it. “A32.”

“Oh you’re just upstairs. Science is it?” Emma moved to start back towards the stairs.

“Yeah, I just came from a school in Dublin but I needed to get away from Ireland for a bit.” The new science teacher stood still where he was as Emma began to walk towards him slowly.

She slipped past him smoothly, their chests almost brushing as she did so. She looked up at him as she moved past and he smirked slightly. She turned away quickly and began to walk up the stairs and internally rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like for him to kiss her with that mouth.

“I’m Killian by the way.” He said and Emma turned back to look at him as she kept walking. “Killian Jones.”

“Well then Killian Jones,” Emma rolled his name around on her tongue as she spoke it, getting a feel for how it felt to let that name fall from her mouth. It slipped so easily and seamlessly from between her lips and part of her imagined letting that name tumble from between her lips unintentionally and her legs quivered almost as though it was happening right there and then. 

She swallowed hard as she continued. “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Swan.” Killian smiled as he spoke her name and she pushed further up the stairs quickly, coming out at the top and moving to doors down to A32.

“This is yours,” Emma gestured to the door behind them as she stepped away from it cautiously, “I take it you’ve got your key?”

“But of course.” Killian smirked as he pulled out his set of keys and pushed the largest one into the lock.

He pushed open the door and there were a few moments where the two of them were both looking between each other and the empty classroom. Emma's lip quivered as she examined his face and the slight scar on his cheek. She shook her head slightly and brushed a stand of flyaway hair back behind her ear as she stepped back after what felt like an eternity. 

“Well I’d best be going, I’ve got things to set up.” Emma stepped back towards the stairs. 

“Yeah of course.” Killian swallowed as he started to back into his classroom. “See you around Miss Swan.”

Emma watched him as he stepped fully into his classroom and slowly closed the door behind him.

She turned quickly and fumbled her way back down the stairs to her classroom only tripping once on her high heels. She stepped into the corridor to find a woman with a long blonde braid standing against her door. 

“Emma!” The woman said happily when she saw her, “Finally, where’ve you been.”

“Sheesh Elsa, I was just helping a new teacher find his classroom.” Emma unlocked her room and the two walked inside. Emma set her now cold coffee down on her desk and sat down on top of one of the students’ desks. 

“Ooo,” Elsa hit Emma's arm as she spoke, “Maybe you’ll finally get a love life!”

Emma blushed remembering the places her minds had wandered when she was with him but she brushed Elsa’s comment off quickly, “I’m not interested in a love life Elsa you know that.”

“Well you should be.” Elsa jumped up and began to walk out, “Think about it Emma.” She called as she left the room.

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat herself down at her desk and began to try and shift through her files for the day. 

Before Emma knew it her form students started to filter into the room one by one. She watched them, as she always did, as they pulled chairs into circles and laughed and joked in their groups. She sipped her cold coffee as she watched, slightly shuddering as the cool liquid slid down her throat. The sharp sound of the chatter of her students rang in Emma’s ears keeping her, luckily, firmly rooted in reality.

She glanced over at her timetable that she’d stuck on the wall beside her and tried to focus in on the lessons of the day but her mind kept wandering to the man sitting in the classroom just above her and one to the left. 

The day carried on almost as normal, Emma taught her classes well but she made more mistakes than she normally did, it was almost as though Killian Jones had stolen her normally impeccable spelling and he was holding hostage upstairs in his room. 

Eventually the bell went to signify lunch and Emma dismissed her class quickly. Just as the last pupil had left Elsa bounded into the room. “Right I want to meet this mysterious new teacher.” She grinned as she smoothed down her French braid. “See if he’s good enough for you.”

“Elsa no.” Emma glared at her as Elsa dragged her up out of the room and up the stairs. 

“What did you say his name was?” Elsa pulled Emma reluctantly up the stairs behind her as she spoke. 

“I didn’t.” Emma sighed as they reached the top floor and she pointed meagrely at the door that she had stood in front of hours before hand. “His name’s…. Killian!”

Emma jumped as Killian pushed open his door, nearly taking the two women out as he did so.

Elsa dug her elbow into Emma’s side and Emma’s gaze was wrenched from admiring Killian’s arms (again) to look back at Elsa. 

Elsa raised her eyebrows quickly and smirked at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes at her best friends obvious approval of the man standing in front of them. 

“Hi,” Killian smiled broadly at the Elsa, “I’m Killian Jones.”

“Elsa Haig.” Elsa smiled back at him.

“Can I help you lass?” Killian seemed to be directing his question entirely to Emma as he pulled his classroom door closed and locked it behind him.

“Oh, umm,” Emma’s eyes widened and she turned to Elsa for an answer.

“We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to meet some of the other faculty members?” Elsa swooped in quickly and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sure, why not.” Killian replied instantly, “Lead the way, Swan.”  
**********

Just before the end of Lunch Emma and Killian walked alone back up the stairs. 

“So let me get this straight.” Killian began. “So in English there’s you, Elsa and Mary Margaret?” Killian started to count people out on his fingers.

“Yeah,” Emma smiled as he unlocked the door to his room and walked in. She followed in behind him cautiously; glancing down his body while his back was turned.

“And for Maths there’s Regina, David and Liam. And Science is me, Robin and Graham.”

“Right.” Emma sat carefully on one of the desks around the edge of the classroom and Killian leant beside her, his elbows on the desk.

“And that’s everyone in our block.” Killian ran it over and over in his mind. 

“I can’t believe you got that so quickly.” Emma laughed quietly, “It took me at least a week to get everyone in my head.”

“Well I had an excellent teacher.” Killian raised his eyebrow slightly and Emma blushed looking down at her hands as they lay in her lap. 

She looked back up slowly and it felt as though Killian was closer than he was before. She could almost feel the air shifting between them as they breathed softly. Emma raised her hand towards him almost instinctively reaching out to touch his cheek but she dropped it back down before it got that far. 

As they sit there the bell sounded to signal the end of lunch and Emma stumbled up, “Shit.” She muttered as she headed towards the door, pushing past the students now filing into the classroom. 

“Goodbye Miss Swan.” Killian called out behind her and she turned around to look at him just for a second before she pushed her down the stairs and arrived (late) to her own classroom.

She stumbled through the afternoon much as she had the morning and as the end of the day finally arrived she sank back into her chair and looked out at her now empty classroom. She gathered students books into her bag and hauled the bag down the stairs and out to her yellow bug. She dumped the bag of books unceremoniously down onto the passenger seat and she slid into the drivers seat and turned the keys in the lock.

She drove smoothly back down the streets, past Granny’s and back to her little apartment, parking her car in her unassigned assigned parking space. 

When she walked back into her house she pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail, allowing it to fall around her face like a pair of curtains as she sat down on her sofa. She pulled out the remote and quickly selected a film to watch on Netflix. 

However, as she watched she wasn’t focused on the film. That day she couldn’t care less if Emperor Kuzco turned back into a man. 

All she could think about was how it would feel to have him there with her. All she could think about was the way she would curl up into his side and bury her head in his neck and how he would press kisses to her forehead and brush her hair away from her eyes so that he could just look at them.

All she could think about was how he’d push her down onto the sofa and he’d climb on top of her and kiss her until her lips were bruised and she had to wear scarves to work for a week. All she could think about was how he would make his name spill from her lips.

And that was how that one particular Monday started to change Emma’s life.


	2. Just a Kiss

Emma’s mind raced as she sipped her (actually warm) coffee and curled her fingers around the cup. She pulled her thick jacket tighter as the December air rattled through the gaps in the window framing. She stood up and began to pace up and down the aisles of tables in an effort to rid Killian from her thoughts. 

Emma listened intently as her heels hit the floor rhythmically, thumping like small drums beating time. She took a deep breath and pushed him from her mind as she focused on the sound reverberating through the floorboards.

She looked up as she paced and caught the eye of a figure watching her through the window of her door. All efforts to put him out of her mind came crashing down as he grinned to her from the other side of that pane of glass and pushed open her door.

“Morning lass.” Emma turned away from Killian as he spoke and she went to sit at her desk and he followed her, sauntering up to her desk and leaning down onto it. His fingers drummed over the hard wood and the sound sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

Emma’s eyes combed over his body down from his face following the curve of his shoulders down his arms and over his torso. 

“If you want to take a closer look you just have to ask.” Emma saw Killian’s smirk as she snapped her eyes back up to meet his. “Just joking love.” Killian stepped back from the desk and held his arms out as if beckoning for her to fall into his arms in desperation. “Although I am devilishly handsome.”

“You wish.” Emma replied hurriedly with her usual sarcastic response as she tried to cover the blush blossoming on her cheeks.

Killian leaned down so his elbows were supporting him and he was inches from her face. He quirked his eyebrow as he grinned to her. “What are you implying lass?” 

Emma tried desperately to come up with a sarcastic response on the fly but his eyes kept staring her down and every coherent thought in her brain was replaced with him. Him. Him. Emma swallowed sharply, reigning her thoughts back in and trying desperately to shut her heart up because she was sure he would be able to hear it practically screaming from her chest it was so loud. 

“Nothing.” She finally replied shortly. Honestly Emma was that the best you could come up with?

Killian sucked his cheeks in as he looked at her, his face level with hers and his gaze completely steady. “Are you implying that if I swooped you up in my arms right now and pressed my lips to yours, you would not kiss me back.” 

He strung out every word as he spoke, his voice snagging on every syllable. The way he extenuated every letter made Emma’s heart race so that she couldn’t help but gulp as he spoke. She looked up at Killian and tried not to imagine what he had described in to vivid detail.

Emma leant back in her chair, putting much needed distance between her and Killian’s perfectly amazing face, as her hands clenched on her legs beneath her desk. 

“That’s exactly what I’m implying.” She managed to stammer out, standing and smoothing her hair down as she looked him in the eye. 

Killian leant closer towards Emma, completely thwarting her efforts to move away from him, the desk now the only thing that separated them. Emma could feel his breath hot on her face but she stood her ground not daring to move from that spot.

As Emma looked at Killian and studied his jaw and the scratchy stubble and his slightly parted lips and his slightly darkened blue eyes she felt an overwhelming surge of want ripple through her body. 

All of Emma’s common sense and logic was gone in that moment as she couldn’t stop her legs from carrying her around from behind the table to stand in front of him. As she did so, he turned to face her, his face quizzical but with still a calculated soulful gaze. No matter how much she told herself that he would break her heart in the end she couldn’t stop her hands from reaching up and hooking into Killian’s collar and her fingers beginning to play over the edge of his collar and his tie. As she moved her fingers over the material slowly her index finger caught on his neck and she heard him let out a low, throaty gasp. 

Emma looked up as the sound escaped his lips and her eyes met his. His gaze was intense and his eyes dark as he looked at her. His eyes seemed almost hazy with lust as his lip quivered. Emma half expected him to drag her even closer in to his body and just take her then and there but he remained still.

Emma’s hands stopped playing over his collar and neck and she grabbed his tie and pulled his lips down to hers. As their lips met Emma slid her tongue over his lower lip and Killian let out a deep groan. 

Killian held Emma’s neck, his hands digging into the bottom of her ponytail and curling his fingers around her hair. Emma’s free hand did the same and tugged lightly on the short hair at the nape of his neck. Every time she tugged on his hair his head tilted back and he let out a low moan that made Emma’s heart flutter.

Their bodies pressed tightly together so that her every curve was against him and they could feel every inch of each others bodies as their lips moved against each other.

The kiss was long and slow with each push and pull of their heads calculated and unbroken. Their hands moved from hair to necks to back to ties and collars as the moved against each other passionately.

Emma could taste his lips and the tang of his skin on her lips and everything got lost as she simply felt the sensations running through her body from where his lips and hands touched her skin. 

As she ran out of breath, Emma pulled away from him and her lips were separated from Killian's. His forehead was leant down onto hers and their lips were still mere inches away. They both breathed heavily and quickly, their hearts racing as their bodies began to return to normal.

“Emma.” Killian managed to speak and Emma felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt the breath he took to say her name blown out of his mouth. Her name sounded like music as it fell from his lips almost involuntarily as his eyes closed.

What was she doing?

Emma let her hands drop from their position in his hair and around his tie and she stepped back from him.

Killian watched her as she turned and walked around to the opposite side of her desk and sat back down, adjusted her now ragged ponytail and took a sip of her coffee. She didn’t dare look at him even for a second as she moved.

“I need to get some work done.” Emma said dismissively as she pulled her folder out of the bag at her feet and began to drag papers out of it, seemingly fascinated by the content of them. 

She didn’t look up once as Killian stepped back from her desk and began to back away. “Of course.” He muttered as he turned away and began to walk to the door. 

Once Killian’s back was turned Emma dared to look up at his retreating back and she watched as he pressed his fingers to his lips. His fingers caressed the tender skin over his lips, running the same path over them as Emma’s tongue had done. “Goodbye Emma.” The words escaped his mouth like a whispered promise or a softly spoken question that hung in the air like thick mist.

He stood where he was in the doorway for what felt like an eternity as if he was waiting for Emma to call out to him to stay and that she needed him.

Eventually Killian moved and turned his head to look back at her and Emma’s eyes snapped back to the worksheets on her desk but not before he’d caught her looking. Killian left the room with a slight glimmer of hope shining in his eyes and Emma leant back in her chair running her hands through her ponytail and looking up at the ceiling. 

She let a small smile stretch over her lips.

As Emma’s students began to filter into her room and the babble in the room grew louder and louder all Emma could imagine was his lips on hers and his hand in her hair. She could almost feel the pull of his fingers in her ponytail and the drag of his arms pulling her closer in to him. But he wasn’t there.

Emma swallowed sharply and pushed him out of her mind. 

It was just a kiss. It didn’t mean anything. It was just one kiss in a sea of hundreds of others that didn’t matter. It was just a kiss.

Emma repeated it over and over in her mind, ‘it doesn’t matter.’ Maybe if she said it enough times she’d start to actually believe it. 

******

Emma watched her best friend from her perch on the desk across the classroom. 

Elsa sat at her desk, her legs draped across the desk, with her boyfriend Liam perched on the edge of it. The pair laughed playfully as Elsa tried to force-feed Liam a salad. 

Emma rolled her eyes but continued to watch as Liam stood and walked around the table to Elsa. He leaned his body into hers and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He bent down to plant a kiss on Elsa’s cheek and she smiled as he did so. Liam straightened up and left the classroom, saying a quick goodbye to the two women as he did so.

“Don’t do that face.” Elsa told Emma as she shovelled grated carrot onto her fork.

“What face?” Emma looked down quickly and became intensely fascinated by her sandwich. 

“The ‘your relationship is doomed’ face.” Elsa replied and Emma cracked a small smile before she spoke.

“Well, it’s true.” Emma tightened her ponytail as she continued. “Every relationship is doomed to failure because guys lie and cheat and true love doesn’t exist.”

“Emma, we’ve talked about this.” Elsa pushed back a stray strand of hair.

“Yes, I know, I know I’m just a pessimistic asshole but I am also right.” Emma pointed at Elsa with her fork. “He’ll break your heart someday, they always do.”

“Is that why you haven’t asked out Mr Science yet?” Elsa raised an eyebrow as Emma nearly choked on her sandwich.

“What!” Emma coughed as she felt her face flush deeply.

“Killian.” Elsa picked up a piece of cucumber and pointed it accusingly at Emma. “You like him.”

Emma’s sarcastic responses were once again completely out of the window as Emma replied meekly, “I don’t.”

Emma’s thoughts contradicted her words as she thought of that kiss that definitely didn’t mean anything. Her fingers brushed over her mouth absentmindedly as she began to imagine again what it would be like to have Killian treat her the way Liam treated Elsa. Just a kiss, remember Emma?

“I don’t.” Emma repeated as she pushed him back from her mind. 

“If you say so.” Elsa’s voice almost sang as she spoke almost as if she new her best friend was lying through her teeth.

Emma finished her sandwich quickly and hurriedly made an excuse for her to make her way back to her room. 

She walked next door to her own classroom and stood behind her desk. She followed the same path she had taken around the desk to get to him as she imagined Killian walking back in through that door and kissing her again just the same as he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing feedback on my previous chapter I really was not expecting a response this amazing to thank you all so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last and do let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen with this story. -Mizzalamizz


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a night out at a bar! Hopefully this worked out I tried to do something a bit different and mix up the setting a bit. Getting a bit worried that these chapters are gonna end getting too similar so let me know if this chapter worked out.

For 2 weeks, Emma avoided Killian in every way possible. She spent her days on edge, expecting him around every single corner and yet every time she saw him she still panicked and bolted as quickly as possible.

Whenever she saw him in the corridors she would make an effort to turn around and walk the other way or to hurry off into the nearest classroom to have an impromptu conversation with one of her colleagues. 

After the amount of times she had stumbled into their classrooms Emma had learnt a great deal about her co-workers in those weeks as she talked to them. For instance she learned that the third teacher on her floor, Mary Margaret and a desperate crush on the maths teacher downstairs, David and she even caught Regina and Robin kissing in Robin’s classroom. Who knew those two would be together? It was safe to say Emma had had to hurry pretty quickly out of that classroom. Emma had never taken Regina to be someone to fall for a guy.

Another one of Emma’s avoidance tactics was her generic of excuse of having a whole tonne of work to do. Every time Killian tried to speak to her she would just tell him she was busy and suddenly become completely engrossed in the blank worksheets spread out on her desk. Every time he turned away his shoulders would slump over and his hands would reach up over his tie and tug at the edges of his collar. With the stony silence of the room Emma could hear the soft scrape of his calloused fingers on his collar. Sometimes Emma wondered quite why he actually accepted it and walked away, leaving her to watch his retreating back. 

“Emma!” Elsa hit Emma’s arm lightly, bringing her back to earth. 

Emma looked up from her haze of remembering every single time she had run from him. 

“What?” Emma pushed her loose blonde curls from out of her eyes and smoothed down her figure hugging green dress. Her dress hugged every curve of her body and stopped just above the knee. When she stood up on her black stiletto heels her calves tensed and became more pronounced. 

“You’re not even paying attention to us!” Regina hit Emma’s arm from across the table in the darkened bar. Their table sat at the edge of the room with Regina and Mary Margaret sat against the wall. Emma’s back was exposed to the rest of the bar as she took a sip of her beer.

“It’s time for a drinking game!” Elsa giggled pushing her hair back as she flagged up a bartender who brought over a large bottle of vodka for the table.

“Are you not drunk enough already?” Mary Margaret asked playfully, taking Elsa’s beer from her other hand and taking a cautious drink.

“Oh come on it’s girls night it’s time to let loose!” Elsa laughed.

“Right, I’ll start.” Regina sat back in her chair stretching her arms out fully as she did so. “Never have I ever….” She paused as she thought, pushed her black hair out of her eyes. “Gone down on a guy.” Regina smirked as Emma and Elsa took deep swigs of the bottle. Emma pushed her hair back as the alcohol burned down her throat. “Ooo Elsa!” Regina laughed, pulling down the edge of her dress to cover slightly more of her legs as she did so. “I expected better from you!”

Elsa smirked slightly running her fingers slowly over the edge of the dark wood table, smacking her lips and lapping up the vodka residue on her lips.

“Never have I ever…” Mary Margaret began, “Had a one night stand.” 

Regina laughed, throwing her head back as she took the bottle, drank from it deeply and put it back down on the table. 

Emma reached out her arm towards the vodka bottle slowly. Her muscles tensed as her arm straightened and her fingers reached around the bottle. Her fingers gripped the bottle tightly, she felt the cold condensed water droplets under her fingers as she pulled the bottle up off of the table and pressed it to her lips to take a deep swig. 

As her arm straightened out again and she replaced the bottle on the table with a loud clank Elsa voice rang out. “Never have I ever had sex in a car.” 

The girls all looked around the circle slowly and Emma looked down hastily, and she brushed her hair back out of her eyes. When she looked back up she reached her hand out a pressed the bottle to her lips for the third time. She chuckled as she replaced the bottle in the centre of the table as the girls stared at her.

“What?” Emma’s hands ran through her hair and she pulled her dress up slightly. “Never have I ever had sex outside.” Emma smiled as Regina picked up the bottle again. 

“Never have I ever…” Mary Margaret smoothed her black pixie cut down as she continued, “kissed someone I’m not dating.”

As Regina took another swig from the bottle Emma’s mind raced. 

Killian swirled around in her mind and it was almost as if she could still feel his tongue running over her lips and his hand tugging in her hair. She reached blindly for the bottle and she took a deep swig from the bottle. The clear liquid burned the insides of her throat as she heard a voice behind her.

“Emma?” The word hung like a question in the air as if he wasn’t sure if she was really there and if it was really her. 

Emma almost fell out of her chair when she heard that voice ringing out loud and clear. She turned sharply, her fingers tightening around the bottle so that her knuckles turned almost white, and pushed her hair out of her eyes to see Killian clearly.

He stood behind her in almost the centre of the bar; the dim yellow light from the lights that hung low from the ceiling falling on his body like soft fireflies falling from the ceiling and congregating around him. His dark black shirt stretched across his chest complimentarily under a black leather jacket with a large turned up collar. His black scruff was messier than usual and his hair dropped over his eyes slowly. 

“Emma can I buy you a drink?” Killian pulled on the buttons on his jacket and pushed his hair up.

Emma turned back to look at the girls and they all urged her forwards. 

“Go go go.” Elsa practically pushed her off her stool. She stumbled up and pulled her dress up at the top slightly. She took another deep swig from the bottle and handed it back to Elsa. “This is your chance.” Elsa smiled because little did she know Emma had already had her chance and she’d hit it on the head with a baseball bat.

Emma walked confidently in her heels, her hips swaying slightly as she moved. She gained more and more confidence as she watched as Killian’s eyes moved slowly over her, paying attention to each and every curve in her body individually. She smirked slightly as his eyes met hers. She pushed her hair back from her face as she reached him.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Killian held up his hand to stop her. “Emma please, no more excuses.” 

Emma closed her mouth and looked down as Killian ordered them both a drink. He slid into a seat at the bar and Emma positioned herself on the edge of the seat just to the left of him. 

“Emma,” Killian started again. “Even though you don’t want to be with me now I won’t give up on us.” Killian’s bluntness put Emma’s head in a spin. Did that mean he wanted her?

“I will fight for us Emma.” Killian’s eyes blazed as he looked at Emma. She picked her drink up as soon as it arrived and took a long deep sip from the glass. “And when I win your heart, Emma and I will win it,” Killian paused there and Emma’s breath hitched, “It will not be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me.” He sat back in his chair and let out a breath. His hands pushed down his thighs and he looked back up at Emma.

Emma’s heart flared under the heat of his gaze. He want’s you. Her heart seemed to mutter to her over and over again. He will fight for you. Emma shook her head slightly, dislodging the thoughts and allowing them to settle in the darkest back corner of her mind. 

Emma let her legs fall off of the bar on her stool and to the floor. Her heels clacked on the floor like a promise that she was going to get up and walk away from the man sat before her. But she couldn’t bring herself to push up on her legs and carry her own weight and to take herself away from Killian. She merely took another sip of her drink and smoothed down her dress.

It felt like she sat there for a thousand years with his eyes burning into hers. Unspeaking. Unmoving. Barely thinking because it’s difficult to think when someone like Killian Jones is looking at you the way he looked at Emma that day.

The silence was eventually broken by Killian’s sharp sigh. “I won’t give up. I want you to want me the way I want you. Emma.” He spoke her name like a melody. A whole sentence just for her name as if she was that important there was no way he could let anything else cloud her existence. 

Killian stood. His legs stretched and his back arched as he stretched. He pressed the cool rim of his glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink. “Goodnight Emma.” His goodbye was short and sweet as he turned and walked away from Emma to the door.

“Goodnight.” Emma whispered, too late for him to be able to hear, standing up and taking a small step towards the door.

Emma stood frozen in place watching Killian’s retreating back until he was out of the door and almost half way down the street. She still watched the door even when he was long out of her eyesight. 

Emma turned back to the bar and finished her drink in a few sharp seconds. She set her glass down on the bar causing a clink to reverberate from the glass up through her arms straight to her head. 

Heels banging on the floor as she walked, all grace gone from her step and the sway of her hips lost, Emma returned to her seat with the girls.

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked, extending her hand out to rest on Emma’s arm comfortingly.

“Nothing.” Emma said sharply. Regina smiled meekly, a deep kind of understanding in her eyes as she outstretched her arm, extending the half finished bottle of vodka to Emma’s waiting hand. 

When Emma’s fingers closed around it, clamping hard around the cold glass, her mind raced again. The thoughts that had taken root in her brain stirred up again. He will fight for you Emma. 

No. She contradicted herself.

Emma tipped back her head as she began to gulp the vodka down. 

He can’t want to fight for you. 

The vodka burned her insides with more ferocity than it had the first few drinks she’d had and she enjoyed the sensation of the slow burn in her throat. 

He’s lying to you. 

Emma pushed back her stool, her legs now working perfectly as she stood up. Her step was slow and calculated, necessary due to the alcohol circulating in her system, and she moved with a sway.

She walked to the door and stopped at the threshold. Her free hand found her hair and she tangled her own fingers in it. 

Tipping the remainder of the alcohol down her throat, she left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be getting a christmas chapter very soon and I am getting so hyped to write that one! IT IS CHRISTMAS SEASON NOW!!! *coughs* Excuse me, sorry, any ideas for christmas presents between the characters would be very much appreciated. Thanks guys, loving the amazing feedback from all of my amazing readers. -Mizzalamizz


	4. You and Me Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this week for you guys. Hope you like it! -Mizzalamizz

Emma scraped her hair up into her standard ponytail, her fingers running through the bumps in her hair as she hurried down the stairs to the surprise meeting her boss had organised. She wore black flats that morning that made a thick padding noise as she sped through the corridors dodging the early arrivers. Her green business dress clung to her legs as her black jacket flapped out behind her. 

As Emma reached the door of the staff room she stopped suddenly in front of the polished wood. She smoothed the wrinkles of her dress down and pushed her glasses up her nose, (contacts had seemed like too much effort when she’d rushed out of her house late that morning.) Emma pushed the door open. 

“Sorry.” Emma held her hand up defensively to her boss as she slipped into the back of the meeting, all eyes turning to find hers. Elsa rolled her eyes at Emma but Emma’s attention was completely drawn to the smirk tugging at Killian’s lips as his eye’s met hers. 

“Emma?” Emma’s boss Zelena called to her and she snapped her head to look at her. 

“Yes?” Emma looked up at her, pulling her jacket closer around her body.

“As I was saying,” Zelena continued, glaring pointedly at Emma with her sharp blue eyes. That glare was harsh enough to make anyone squirm under it. Emma shivered as Zelena finished her sentence. “For the year eleven’s Christmas trip this year selected students are going on a 5 day long camp to different locations.”

“You will spend each day travelling to your next destination where you will be camping out for the night.” Walsh, Zelena’s assistant, took over. “And you will be leaving on the last day of term.”

Zelena rocked back on her heels as Walsh spoke the words she had inevitably scripted the night before, “The year eleven’s have been split into 4 groups and two teachers shall be escorting each group. Each group will be taking a different route through the five locations so you will be at a different camp each night.”

Zelena stepped forward and signalled to Walsh for him to stop. “We’ve attempted to split the teachers of the same subject between groups so you won’t be working with one of your colleagues from the same subject as you.” Zelena took over and as she spoke Elsa grimaced at Emma as she began to scout around the room for her potential partner could be.

“The teacher pairing shall be as follows,” Walsh stepped forward again and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. He began to rattle of a list of pairs of names off of the paper and Emma desperately tried to listen out for her name over the babble that began to rise in the room.

Then she heard her name. And the name that followed directly afterwards. Of course it would be him.

Emma turned to look at him from across the room as he attempted to hide a grin and began to swagger over towards her. 

“Guess it’s you and me Swan.” Killian smirked.

“Are you going to be able to handle being with me for a whole week?” Emma laughed looking up at Killian, suddenly conscious of the square glasses perched on her nose. 

“Perhaps it’s you who couldn’t handle it.” Killian’s voice was low and sultry and it made her want to grab his tie again and kiss him then and there in front of their boss and all of their colleagues. No matter the consequences. 

Killian ran his hand over the dark stubble that ran across his jawline and the small scratching sound this movement made sent shivers down Emma’s spine. 

He’ll just leave you like all of the others. Emma shut up her thoughts were her normal compelling standpoint. 

Emma’s brain seemed to be trying to fight with itself as she thought. She might not have been able to remember a great deal from the previous Friday night but she still heard his words loud and clear in her head. 

“I will fight for us Emma.”

She tipped her head back slightly, her hands running along the edging of her dress as she stepped back, her reason winning out once again. 

“Goodbye Killian.” Emma stepped away first. When Emma thought about it later on it was probably because she didn’t want to have to watch him walk away from her again. 

She turned on her heel and pushed open the door to the staffroom. “See you later Swan.” Killian’s voice called out after her as she took several large strides through the door.

******

Emma rolled up into the school car park in her yellow bug on the first day of the Christmas holidays and parked her car deftly. Emma stumbled out of the car wearing a pair of thick leggings with a t-shirt and a walking jacket that she zipped up quickly to stop the cold. Her walking boots hit on the floor as she slammed her car door closed and ran around to her boot. 

“Need a hand there Swan?” Emma turned quickly, her back hitting her car as Killian smirked at her. He leant past her picking up her rucksack and slinging it over his shapely shoulders. 

“Being a gentleman now are you?” Emma laughed, pulling the boot closed and walking with him over to the collection of teachers and pupils near the main school building. 

“I’m always a gentleman Swan.” Killian smirked down to her, his calloused fingers running over the straps of her bag absentmindedly. 

“Of course,” Emma pulled her free hair around to one side of her head and began to braid her hair quickly. “How could I have missed that?” 

Once Emma had finished her braid she took her bag off of Killian’s back, her fingers brushing over his lean shoulders and back as she did so. Killian turned to look at Emma as she moved the backpack down off of his shoulders and swung it around so she could hold it on her own back. He didn’t speak as he watched her and rolled his shoulders backwards slowly.

“You should probably get your bag.” Emma said suddenly, breaking the silence and pushing a loose strand of her hair out of her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah.” Killian nodded slightly, stepping backwards slowly towards the rest of their colleagues. He looked her up and down as he stepped back once again, his movements slow and calculated until he turned sharply and ran to pick up his back from where it was leant against the wall of the school. When he turned back he grinned at her and it was only then that she realised she had stared at him the whole time he had ran from her. 

The pupils continued to arrive, their parents dropping them off and dumping their sleeping bags and mats into the trailer. Soft kisses to foreheads and cringing teenagers ensued as the parents reluctantly left their children. 

Emma watched the children as they cringed under their parents love and she turned away from them to focus on Killian who had now returned to her side.

Zelena stood close to the school separate to the rest of the teachers with Walsh stood behind her. When she called out for a hush the noise died down almost immediately. She ushered everyone to stand in their groups by their assigned teachers and quickly four lines were assembled. The muttering that had began when everyone had begun to move died down again as Zelena called everyone’s attention to her.

Emma looked up at Killian as he stood next to her and she hoped to god that he was listening to what Zelena was saying because she sure as hell wasn’t. 

Once Zelena had relinquished control of the students to the teachers, Killian took charge of the group. The teens listened to him rapturously as he explained how they would be travelling to their various destinations each day. They watched him as he moved, his hands gesturing to the maps they had been given and then to Emma who blushed slightly when he turned to her. He explained to them that every group’s journey started with a drive to their start point.

Hoisting the backpacks into the trunk Killian ushered their group of 10 pupils into their assigned mini bus and Emma quickly settled herself into the drivers seat. Once Killian had climbed up into his seat just next to Emma, she twisted the keys in the ignition and the slow rumble of the car began to hum softly. 

As she drove Emma’s fingers tapped over the wheel of the minibus, drumming a rhythm through the hard leather. Desperately, Emma tried not to be distracted by Killian’s eyes watching the way her hands moved over the steering wheel and the gear stick. His hands ran over his legs making similar patterns to her own, occasionally tugging on the edge of his jacket. 

Leaving the minibus in the car park, the group began to set off walking through muddy grass and up hills, their boots making prints in the soft ground. Emma and Killian walked along at the back of the group so they could watch their students moving in tandem over the ground. 

“Tell me something about you Emma.” Killian said suddenly, after a long but comfortable silence. 

“Like what?” 

Killian ran his hand through the scruff on his chin as if thinking until he spoke, “Tell me about your family.” He suggested.

Emma gulped slowly. A million options ran through Emma’s head of what to say. Her whole mind was screaming to her to lie to him. But her heart disagreed. “I don’t… have a family.” Emma’s heart won.

As soon as soon Emma’s words had left her lips a silence fell over the pair and Emma hooked her fingers through the loops of her bag, curling them and watching them as she did so.

“My parents abandoned me when I was a baby.” Emma continued. It was almost as though once she had spoken the truth she couldn’t stop. She could feel the burning gaze that Killian was giving her gnawing away at her skull but she didn’t look up at him. 

The silence fell over them again. It crept in between them and wove into even the smallest of gaps.

Killian opened his mouth and she sharp breath he took seemed to drag out until he finally spoke. 

“My dad abandoned me when I was just a boy.” 

It was only then that Emma dared to look up and meet his gaze. His eyes looked like glass and he pushed his messy hair back as his eyes connected with hers. He smiled weakly to her and she did the same. 

They walked in silence for the next few hours but the silence didn’t feel like a weight on them, it was almost like the silence was allowing them to communicate a thousand words. 

As they walked Emma let her hand drop from it’s home on her bag strap and it hung in the air between them. Emma edged closer to Killian as she walked and her fingers brushed the back of his hand. A sharp tingle ran up through Emma’s fingers and up through her arm and she let out a sigh so quiet not even Killian heard it. With the feeling of his warm skin beneath her fingertips, Emma moved her hand so that it looped around Killian’s and their palms met. Killian’s hands were warm and the inner palm smooth to the touch. Emma’s slender fingers slid between his and she held his hand in her own. 

They walked in this same manner for the next hour until they arrived at their campsite for the night.

As the three small log cabins came into view, distinguished by the simple faded Christmas lights strung around them, the group slowed and Emma reluctantly let Killian’s hand drop from her grasp.

Killian stepped forward, looking back at Emma as he wove his way through the group to walk at the head of it. He led them down the opposite side of the hill they had just climbed and into the campgrounds. 

Walsh had dropped all of their sleeping bags and food off earlier and they now sat in the first (and smallest) of the three cabins that resided there so Emma retrieved the supplies and handed them back out to their owners as Killian briefed their group on the plan for the night and the following day. 

Neither Emma nor Killian had to tell the other what they were going to do next. It was almost as if they both just knew what the other was going to do: they understood each other. They worked in tandem through the night, Killian organising the kids while Emma lit the campfire, and Emma cooking while Killian prepared their cabin. 

Darkness had fallen over the camp long before they converged at the campfire just after Emma had drained a large pot of pasta off into the bushes behind the nearest cabin. Emma brought the pasta back to the campfire and evenly separated the pasta between the twelve plates lined up on the grass. 

Killian and Emma handed the plates back out to their pupils and sat back on their shared log, watching as the students discussed anything and everything readily. Emma couldn’t help but let her eyes flick up to meet Killian’s every now and again as she ate her pasta. 

As soon as Emma was finished her meal she pulled her hair out of its braid and allowed it to unravel and fall around her face in a cascade. When she pushed it back she noticed Killian watching her as if transfixed by the way she moved. 

Emma smiled slightly as she looked up at him. The light of the fire flickered and danced in his eyes, and his smile looked like it could make up for the lack of the sun in the sky. 

As the stars shone above them Emma and Killian began to usher the children into either of the two larger cabins. Once they were alone in the dancing firelight they began to collect the plates and wash them at the water tap at the back of the smallest cabin. 

Eventually, as they quelled the fire, the stars and their torches the only light to see by, they moved together to the cabin, Emma led with Killian close behind her.

They took turns to change in the small bathroom in the corner of the cabin and Killian went first despite his instance of ‘Ladies first’.

When Killian emerged from the bathroom Emma let out a very quiet sigh. Killian was wearing only a pair of sweat pants and Emma could see every single muscle on his chest and across his back. Emma stood up and walked over to him. She resisted the temptation to let her hand rest on his chest and to tangle her fingers in the dusting of hair there. She simply wrapped her arms around herself loosely and stepped past Killian to the bathroom.

Emma changed her clothes quickly, pulling on her tank top and flannel trousers. She couldn’t help but check her reflection in the small mirror as she walked past it, smoothing her hair down. Satisfied with her reflection, Emma pushed open the heavy wooden door and slipped back into the main room.

She smiled softly to Killian as she wrapped herself into her sleeping bag and he did the same. The light went out.

“Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Killian.”

That night Emma fell asleep to the sound of Killian’s heavy breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next chapter is going to be a bit long so I'm thinking I'll split it into two so I will either give you next chapter mid this coming week or the second part will be given to you on Christmas Eve so I can still write Christmassy stuff. So brace yourselves for an off schedule chapter! -Mizzalamizz


	5. A Fantasy Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING *sirens* its a little be smutty in the middle of this one so brace yourself! 
> 
> Also I'm so sorry this took so long and I have unfortunately lost the opportunity for my Christmassy instalment which makes me sad but I'm a failure so like ya know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!-Mizzalamizz

Emma woke up to see Killian standing on the opposite side of their shared cabin, pulling a dark grey t-shirt over his bare chest. Emma couldn’t help but feel a tad annoyed that he’d had to put the t-shirt on so soon. Although the shirt was tight and didn’t leave much to the imagination so Emma was just about satisfied with the view she had woken up to.

Emma lay on her bed for a few more moments watching how Killian moved as he leaned over the bed to roll up his sleeping bag. His fingers gripped the fabric firmly, twisting it over on it’s self as he rolled it up into a tight curl.

Emma shook her head slightly, pulling herself back to reality and shimmied out of her own sleeping bag. She pulled a clean set of clothes out of the top of her overturned backpack. 

“Morning Emma.” Killian spoke when he realised Emma was awake. His voice was lower than normal and slightly raspy and Emma felt a smile tug at the edges of her lips at the sound of it.

“Morning.” Emma replied slowly as she moved past Killian, closer to him than she needed to be, but not as close as she wanted to be, to get to the bathroom. 

The two of them worked in tandem that morning the same way they had done the night before, clearing their cabin, waking the pupils, and preparing breakfast. 

Walsh arrived in the midst of their morning kerfuffle and he was greeted by a great number of the group still in pyjamas and practically sleep walking around the camp. He picked up everyone’s sleeping bags and mats and dropped off the 12 bikes that were the day’s mode of transport.

By 8am the whole camp was mostly awake in mind as well as body and was finally ready to set out to their next destination.

The students mounted their bikes. Some moved shakily off where others rode smoothly as they began to follow the dirt road that ran away from the cabins in the opposite direction to that which they had arrived in the day before. Emma allowed everyone including Killian to ride off before she swung her leg over her bike frame. Just as she pushed off with her right foot and began to cycle the heavens opened and the rain began to fall. The rain fell in thick sheets soaking the students’ clothes, hair and skin, making their clothes cling to their bedraggled frames.

Emma rolled her head backwards as she rode. The rain fell on her face and rolled down over the curves of her cheeks and down her neck. The water was so cold it could almost be snow. Emma shivered as she tilted her head so that she was looking straight forwards and she felt the rain begin to drip underneath her sopping clothes.

The rain continued to bucket down on them as they cycled determinedly down dirt tracks one after the other. There was no time for talking this time, or holding hands for that matter. So Emma simply watched Killian’s back flexing as he gripped the handlebars tightly and pushed through the oncoming rain that had already soaked them all to the skin.

 

The ride seemed to be a timeless rhythm of their legs turning the pedals quickly. Emma almost felt like her pedalling fell in time with the beat of the rain on her back. 

As Emma watched Killian move across the ground on his bike she couldn’t help but imagine what could happen when they arrived at their next campsite. 

Emma imagined Killian helping her off her bike and taking her hand in his. She imagined the two of them running towards the nearest caravan and rushing inside. Then they would stand still for just a second. They would look at each other, their eyes connected and in that moment they would know they both wanted the same thing. Then Killian would rush to her and begin to pull the pull the sopping clothes off of Emma’s frame. His lips would kiss every inch of her body as he removed her clothes and she would shake under his touch. 

Then Emma would have her own turn. Emma would pull Killian’s own clothes from his body and she would marvel at the body she would find underneath them. Then Killian would grab her by the waist and push her down onto the bed and he would take her. Emma would have to bite Killian’s shoulder to stop her moans from escaping as he moved. Then he would say her name as he came undone.

“Emma!” Killian’s shouts from just ahead of her pulled her out of her fantasy world to the dismal rainy path they rode along. “We’re almost there!” Killian called to her and Emma nodded in response, not trusting herself to open her mouth to speak.

Emma saw that they were now riding with a wide river on their left. The river ran deep and fast sliding down, sped up by the rain. The sound of the rain crashing into the river echoed in Emma’s ears as the group pulled up in front of a small caravan site. 

Caravan’s were claimed quickly, newly dropped off sleeping bags unrolled and wet clothes changed. As the students huddled in their caravans, and the onslaught of rain beginning to slow on the metal roofs, Emma and Killian stood in their caravan, hair dripping. 

Emma’s body was mere inches from Killian’s and when she looked up and allowed their eyes to connect she could swear she almost saw that flicker of want in his eyes. 

But Emma turned away from him and pushed her way to the bathroom at the back of the caravan to change.

Another evening of undercooked pasta and sitting shivering in the cold passed and Emma once again went to sleep to the sound of Killian’s sharp hot breaths across the small room.

*****

The next two days were mostly all the same. The groups rowed and walked through rain and stayed overnight in tents. 

However Emma did get slightly better at making sure the pasta wasn’t undercooked which Killian pointed out with a chuckle and a light touch to Emma’s shoulder that made her heart flare.

*****

Finally on their last day they hopped in the mini van they’d been provided with and drove to the final destination.

This time Killian sat in the drivers seat and Emma sat not far from him in the passengers seat, her knees held tight to her chest. 

Emma watched Killian drive with one hand on the steering wheel, turning it smoothly and the other rested on his knee. 

“Why do you wear that?” Emma pointed to the ring on Killian’s smallest finger with the dark red stone set deep into the silver metal.

Killian touched the ring lightly with his thumb. “It was my brothers.” 

Killian closed his eyes momentarily when she spoke, “Was?” Emma asked, looking up from the ring on his finger to his face. 

“He died.” Killian said. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say more but then changed his mind mid train of thought.

Emma let her knees drop. She looked at him and the pained expression on his face. Looking like that, it was difficult for her to see him the way she was trying to: as the guy who would betray her at the first chance he got, but it was so easy to see the man she was deep down hoping for. His eyes flickered and he licked his lips softly. 

Without thinking, Emma reached out her hand and took the hand that rested on his knee in hers. Killian looked at her for a second and then back to the road. Fingers playing over the ring, Emma squeezed Killian’s hand tightly. She looked up at him just in time to see a cautious smile creep onto his face.

Emma let her grip on Killian’s hand drop as they neared their destination so that Killian could use both of his hands to steer the minivan through the small streets. 

“Right guys!” Killian rounded up the troops after he had parked the minivan in the car park of the school. 

All traces of the previous emotion and vulnerability he had shown were pushed deep back into his mind but Emma could still see them if she looked hard enough. She saw them in the way he moved and the way the fingers on his left hand constantly found the ring that resided on his right and clung onto it like a talisman. 

Killian herded the group out of the minivan and into the school building. They crowded into the foyer where they met up with the other three groups. There was now a babbling mass of students stood before them and as much as Emma wanted to retake Killian’s hand, she couldn’t.

“Quiet down everyone!” Zelena stepped into view and the crowd quietened almost immediately as she addressed them. 

As every head was turned to listen to Zelena ramble on about the surprise they’ve left for the last night blah blah blah, Emma just turned to Killian. 

His black hair was slightly messy from where he had dragged his hand through it while driving. His beard was slightly longer than normal and Emma wanted to reach up and tangle her fingers in it. 

Suddenly, Emma was brought back to earth as the students around her began to surge towards the main school hall. Emma looked up at Killian once the foyer was clear of students and the rest of the teachers had begun making their way into the hall. 

“Mi lady.” Killian stepped back and bowed low, his hand curling over his and almost touching the floor. As he rose he spoke again, extending his hand to her. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to this ball?” 

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand in hers and swung it forwards, “You’re such a dork.” Emma swung their hands as she pulled him towards the main school hall, from which loud music was now emanating. 

The pair stepped into the room and watched from the sidelines as pupils danced to the music and teachers guarded the food stands at the edges of the room. 

They spent the night standing at the sidelines being the good supervising teachers they were there to be. But at one point when the music changed Killian had pulled Emma by the hand onto the dance floor and she settle herself in close to his body and they moved in sync, swaying and moving surrounded by teenagers doing much the same thing. 

Once all the students had gone home and all the teachers had cleared up the hall they were finally released and allowed to head to their own homes. 

“Let me walk you to your car.” Killian turned to Emma as they had left the school building. 

“It’s literally right there Killian.” Emma pointed to her yellow bug just ahead of them. 

“Then it’s not too far out of my way.” Killian smiled as he began to walk to wards her car. Emma stood still for a moment and then jogged to catch up with him, as he called back to her, “Aren’t you coming Swan?”

As they walked Killian spoke quickly. “He died when I was 18.”

“What.” Emma looked over at Killian as they walked.

“My brother.” Killian spoke quietly. “It was cancer. We thought he was cured. We were wrong.”

Emma didn’t know what to say so she didn’t say anything. She just walked a little closer to him.

As they reached her car they both came to an abrupt stop in front of the driver’s door. 

“So,” Emma said leaning back against her car, “This is me.” 

Killian chuckled softly.

“What?” Emma punched his arm lightly and his chuckles stopped.

“You’re making this sound like a date, Swan.” Killian’s hand found the back of his neck and pulled on the short hair.

“I’m not.” Emma crossed her arms and put her weight back on her legs so that her body was closer to his. 

“You sure about that Swan?” Killian smiled as he put his hand softly on her crossed arms and they fell to hang at her sides.

“Not really.” Emma looked up at Killian and leaned up into him so their bodies were touching. Then her lips touched his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 1:30am here and I've been working on this for like two hours. But here it is for you! I finally got this damn chapter finished! and now I'm at point where I can really have fun with these two! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys all so much thank you beautiful people! -Mizzalamizz


	6. A Better Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break guys I kinda lost the trail of the story at some point and so I stopped writing it but now that I'm back on AO3 I figured I'd just round it off quickly. 
> 
> So here is a little chapter just to round things off, I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't seem too rushed. I just didn't like the idea of having it sat unfinished forever.
> 
> ~mizzalamizz

Emma lay in bed and sighed. She looked over at the other side of her bed. It was empty. Typical. This was exactly what she knew would happen and exactly why she had put off what was probably the inevitable and had pushed Killian away. He’d left just as soon as she’d put out. That was how it worked for men. 

She mentally chastised herself for thinking that he was different even for a second from Neal or any of the others. Just because he’d shared one moment of vulnerability when he’d talked about his dead brother didn’t make him a good guy. 

But it was no use being mad at herself forever. She had to get up and keep going. That was it. That was just the nature of Emma’s life. Things go wrong and you just push them to the side and you act like everything’s fine. Life goes on no matter what shit happens.

Emma pushed her glasses on her face and swung her legs out of her bed, her bare feet padding onto the floor. She fished out a pair of underwear and a bra from her drawers and pulled them on. She was just reaching for a pair jeans and a shirt when she thought she heard something behind her.

She whipped around quickly to see Killian leaning in the doorway in just his boxers, “Morning, Swan.”

“Killian,” she managed to choke out in response.

He hadn’t left. 

He was still here.

“I thought you’d left.” She muttered and put down her clothes on the bed. 

“Why would I do that when I could spend more time with a woman as gorgeous as you?” He smiled and stepped forward. He pressed a kiss to her lips that she returned without thinking about it. 

He really was a very good kisser and he was also very good at other things…

Emma’s mind strayed to the events of the previous night when she had practically pulled him into her car after she’d kissed him and they’d barely managed to get through the door of her apartment before he was on her, kissing her and showering her body with praise as he ran his hands over her and kissed her tentatively and passionately.

“What are you thinking about love?” He pulled her back to reality and she looked up at him.

There was no point in lying to him, “Last night.”

He grinned slowly, “Yeah it was good wasn’t it.”

Emma nodded slowly.

“I made breakfast for you.”

“You did?” Emma looked up at him. 

He’s better than the others. 

She pressed a kiss to his lips, “I guess I can be down with breakfast.”


End file.
